


A Part of Me

by makingitwork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Falling In Love, Family, Happy Ending, M/M, Slight Slash, only slightly, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spencer's deranged sister dies, he's left to look after her 6 year old genius, Maeve. </p><p>As the two realise the father/daughter bond, Spencer struggles to keep it a secret from the BAU.</p><p>Of course, Morgan finds a way to break through Spencer's defences.</p><p>Maeve doesn't mind. In fact, she almost encourages it. Smart girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Maeve

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Please comment!  
> x

"If it makes you feel better," the 6 year old girl said gently, looking up at him from the door to his apartment "She wasn't a good mother."

Spencer just stared down at her in utter bewilderment. This girl, this 6 year old, beautiful girl in a white dress, with long brown ringlets of hazel hair and sparkling hazel eyes. He looked at her, and couldn't help but notice the similarities between them, the eyes, the hair, though his was now in a boy band haircut, pale skin, slightly too thin. She was holding her backpack close to her chest, and Spencer could clearly see the outline of many books through them. "I..."

"If you don't want to take me, I suggest looking into foster care quickly, I go back to school in a few days."

"Hey!" Spencer whispered, shaking his head violently "I'm not giving you up!" She looked up at him in slight shock, and he knelt down to his knees. "I know my sister wasn't the best mother to you. She was...she was an addict. And she's gone now, but I'm gonna look after you Maeve. Okay?" The girl stared at him, and before he knew it, she was wrapping her arms around his neck, crushing the book bag between them. He felt her tears on his neck and supressed his own. 

Spencer was glad it was a three day weekend, it gave him time to sort things out. 

He opened all the curtains, letting in light and went to the decent sized guest bedroom, to set up Maeve's things. They hung up her clothes, placed her books around, and Spencer had to laugh. "You're reading age is the same as mine when I was your age."

"Mom use to say that I got my mind from you. I have a photographic memory, it's not quite an eidetic memory, but it's nice."

Spencer stared down at her, unsure how to respond to that. He blinked back tears, and swallowed, "What would you like? Anything? We can go shopping or something-"

"Yes please!" She beamed "I want some posters! There's this new periodic table one that glows in the dark!"

Spencer didn't have to fake enthusiasm "What seriously?" He grabbed his coat as she pulled on her little ballet shoes "Where do they sell those?"

...

And by Monday evening, it had been as though she'd been living there all her life.

She melded perfectly with Spencer, her small, pink coats on the coat stand with Spencer's black ones. Her shoes beside his red converse. Her books stored neatly with his along the numerous bookcases that lined the walls. Spencer had bought food, proper food, not the normal take out he'd normally have. The fridge was full, of all the healthy stuff, and numerous cheeses, they'd made sure to cover the entire food chart. Her school bag beside his satchel. It was so nice, to have someone with him in the house. Not waking up alone. Something Spencer realised he'd missed, quite a bit,

And now on Monday evening, Spencer sat on the sofa, long legs resting on the coffee table in the tidy apartment, reading a book far too quickly. And Maeve sat out long ways, her ankles resting on his left leg, as she read her own book, which Spencer recognised as the Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy. She'd hit him after he gave away the ending to Chapter 4. A documentary about sea plants was playing softly in the background, and there was a light hum in the kitchen from where the dinner was cooking slowly. 

Physical contact wasn't normal for Spencer, but he felt an unexplainable pull to Maeve, well, it was explainable. She was his daughter now. The adoption papers had all been sorted and she fit with him. "Hey," she asked quietly and Spencer looked up, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on her ankle "What's going to happen tomorrow? I mean, you're going to work and I..."

He thought for a moment "Well, I'll have to get a sitter or something-"

"You don't have too!" She said quickly, tucking her legs underneath her and leaning towards him "I mean, you could drop me off in the morning, I like to be early, the librarian likes me. And I could stay until late, and you could pick me up on your way back, and if your cases take longer, I could walk back."

Spencer frowned, setting down his book and taking Maeve's hands between his own "You're 6 years old, what if I'm gone for days at a time? I can't do that. You need someone to look after you-"

"You did it." She pointed out quietly "I know that you looked after yourself when Grandpa left, that you walked home everyday, and made your own dinner and got yourself to school. Because grandma couldn't. I can do it too."

"But you shouldn't have too. I'm not repeating the cycle with my own ki- I'm not repeating the cycle. Don't worry, it'll be fine-"

"Mrs Cavanagh." Maeve blurted "Your 80 year old neighbour, I could stay with her when I got home, and when you're away. She wouldn't mind. She's lonely, and she likes me. She doesn't have any of her own grandchildren." 

Spencer half smiled, Maeve sounded like him. She wasn't comfortable with strangers, he could understand that, and in all honesty, he didn't want her spending time around some sitter. not with some of the cases he'd seen. He nodded, and beamed "I'll try to be home as often as I can."

"Why? You're 27, aren't you meant to be out meeting people?"

Spencer laughed loudly "Do I look like the nightclub scene to me?"

"No." She pointed out "But you look like someone other people would be lucky to meet."

They had a healthy dinner of pork and prawns and salad, a glass of orange juice, laughing over different theories and Spencer made it a point to get her IQ tested. She was a certified genius, he knew that much. He half smiled, she was everything he would have wanted in a daughter. Well, now he had it. As night time, she pulled him to her room, and scrambled under the blankets, small hands pressing a book into his hands. "Read it to me?" she begged.

He sat atop the blankets, letting her nestle into his side, and looked down at the book, pressing his lips together in wonder. "Sure, the Origin of Species, Charles Darwin, that's perfect bedtime material. Did you know he got arrested for his discoveries?"

"This better not be a spoiler." She grumbled, hugging a teddy bear, drawing the new sheets they'd bought up higher. They were a light blue, and the glow in the dark periodic table hung in her room, as well as a night light. She hadn't asked for one, but Reid's inner profiler had seen her eye it longingly, and he'd told her that it was okay to be scared of the dark. So they'd bought a boatload of fairy lights and twined them beautifully around the head board or her bed, as well as put a lamp by her bedside table. 

He read to her for about an hour, before finishing the next chapter, and seeing her, practically asleep against him. He thumbed the page, setting it down, and kissing her forehead. "Night Maeve,"

"Night Dad," she whispered.

Spencer stood in the doorway of her room, keeping it open slightly as he padded to his room, falling asleep instantly.

He didn't know how he was gonna keep it from the team, but he knew he had to keep it from them. A single parent with a 6 year old- they didn't even know he had a sister who died. It would be his secret.

One of the best secrets he'd ever had.


	2. I didn't know anything was missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Loyalty, Maeve. It means everything to us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Spencer woke up at 6:00 am, showering and changing quickly, pulling on a purple shirt and tie, with black jeans, brushing his hair and heading into the kitchen, where he saw Maeve, already showered, already dressed, shoes practically sparkling, hair brushed so it hung down long past her shoulders, a pink head band holding it off her face. She was sat at the counter, a book open in front of her. She smiled at him wildly "Morning Dad," she laughed in a high pitched voice "I didn't want to deprive you of the joy of making breakfast for me."

"Oh yeah?" Spencer teased, opening the cupboard and pulling out the cereal he'd bought for her "Or is it just because you can't reach the bowls?" He poured the cereal, adding milk and spoon, slightly wondrous at how easily this came to him. He pushed two slices of toast for himself into the toaster, pouring her a glass of orange juice. He sat opposite her, watching Maeve. "You don't look like my sister." She looked up from the book, but kept her finger onto the line she was on. "You look like..." he half sighed "You look like me."

"Perhaps my biological father looked like you."

"Maybe." He nodded, "But...you act like me. Talk like I do. Same interests and passions. We have the same mannerisms, which seems...highly improbable, considering the last time I saw you, you were two years old. We haven't had the prolonged mutual contact that makes us have so much the same." He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing her bowl towards her, silver spoon jutting out. 

"Okay..." Maeve took a spoonful of the healthy but sugary cereal into her mouth "How about I submit the hypothesis...My Mother was like my grand mother. I would have grown up with the same external factors, and due to our similar genetic minds, I reacted the same way as you." 

Spencer laughed and she frowned "Sorry," he murmured, taking out his toast "It's just...you're a 6 year old, you know? You talk like an adult, but...you're have a lisp on your 's' when you say 'hypothesis' It just reminds me...you're young, you know?" His brown eyes blazed happily, as he took a bite of his toast 

"I get it, Dad," she ran her tongue over the two slightly smaller front teeth she had, that caused the lisp. Spencer leaned forward, cupping her small face, shaking his head as though it were all the reason in the world not to be self conscious. 

"You're beautiful, Maeve. Beauty and brains, like Queen Victoria." She leaned into his touch and Spencer wanted so badly to call her something like 'precious' or 'sweetheart' but it wouldn't feel right coming from his mouth. She'd called him Dad again, he hoped it became permanent, it did something to his heart. "Did you know that she and the King of Fr-"

"Dad," Maeve cut him off with a wide smile "I know you're a genius, and I have above average intelligence, but I do kinda wanna watch cartoons now," Spencer nodded, and watched, dazed as she rushed to the sofa, the sounds of SpongeBob filling the air. He finished his breakfast, washing their plates, before sorting out his case files, thinking to himself that it had been an awfully long time since he'd heard a child laugh so much. He hoped it was a sound he could get use to. It did that funny thing to his heart again, the thing that not even science could explain. 

At quarter to eight, they both slid into the car, after a long debate, Maeve reluctantly got into the back of the large black SUV that Morgan had insisted Spencer buy. He drove down to her school, both of them critiquing the pronunciation of the radio host. He stopped in front of the school, and Maeve leaned forward, kissing his cheek, holding the lunch he'd made her, and raced out of the car towards the building. She was greeted by a 50 year old, dressed like a librarian, she waved at Spencer, and he waved back, his face hurt, he'd been smiling so much. 

He drove to work, stopping for some coffee, and then walking into the BAU.

It was strange at how normal everything else was. He sat at his desk, sipping his coffee, and Morgan and Emily strolled in a few minutes later, laughing about some movie. "Hey Reid," Emily laughed, sitting at her desk opposite him "You look awful chirpy this morning, have a good weekend?"

"The best weekend I've had in a long time." He answered honestly, skimming through the case file. It was tame stuff, arsonists, not interested in victims.

Emily and Derek stared at each other curiously, and Morgan leaned forward, taking the bait "Alright, pretty boy, I'll bite, what did you do this weekend that got you all happy?"

"I uh..." he felt colour flush his cheeks from their stares "I think Hotch has a case for us," and he darted for the conference room. 

"That was weird." Derek frowned.

Emily shrugged "As long as he's in a good mood."

"Well yeah, but if he's seeing someone, I wanna check them out."

"Them?" Prentiss tucked her black hair behind her ear "Not she?" Derek fixed her with a pointed stare and the nodded "Right, right, of course, none of my business." She managed silence for about two minutes "So, is he Bi? Because I swear I've seem him with women..."

Derek flicked her in the head, moving towards the conference room "I swear Prentiss, sometimes, you're worse than Garcia."

...  
...  
...

They actually managed to stop the case in a few hours, it wasn't too taxing, it was all text book, and he went down easily. It wouldn't be a long sentence, since no one had died, but mental care would be needed. Spencer shoved his belongings into his satchel as he glanced at his watch, it was 6:30pm, Maeve should still be in school, if he hurried, he should be able to pick her up-

"Woah pretty boy," Morgan gripped his arms gently as he almost ran into him as he headed for the elevator "You're in a hurry?"

"Yeah," he bounced on the halls of his feet, radiating energy "I need to go-"

"Oh...would this have anything to do with whatever made you so happy this weekend?" Spencer didn't say anything, but Derek saw the flush creeping up his favourite genius's jaw. He let his hands drop "I could give you a lift if you want-"

"No thanks Morgan," he ducked his head, practically sprinting for the elevator and disappearing. Morgan watched him leave, sighing. They'd been getting close recently, he would hate for all of that progress to just go away. And he would hate to see Spencer's heart broken. He deserved only the best and-

"Ohhhh..." came a voice, and Emily stepped forward out of the shadows, smiling wildly "You like him!" 

"Of course I do, he's one of my best friends."

"Oh no," she teased "This is not best friend like, Morgan. This is...'hey baby, hey pretty boy, hey genius' this is..." she clapped her hands "This is great. This is the best thing ever! Ask him out-"

"Emily," Morgan cut her off, shaking his head "It's not worth the risk."

...  
...  
...

Maeve seemed surprised when she left the school building in the late evening air to see the black SUV, and to see Spencer sitting there, sipping coffee. She slid into the back seat, setting down her school stuff and buckling herself in. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"It was a good case. How was school?"

And she proceeded to tell him about everything, every interaction, and he listened with rapt attention. Maeve had a best friend, a girl named Shannon, who while not the smartest, was one of the coolest and bravest girls in her glass. Apparently, she could also paint quite well. "What about you, Daddy? What did you do in work today?"

"Probably not appropriate conversation," Spencer laughed, pausing at the red traffic light 

"But did you catch the bad guy?"

"We did."

"So it was a good day," she surmised intelligently, kicking the back of his seat playfully "I told the librarian about you, you know. She thinks you're too good to be true. I think so too. I mean...I don't know many people, real and fictious, who would just accept a 6 year old into their home, treat them like a daughter, and alter their life for them."

"You do for family, Maeve," Spencer said quietly "If I teach you anything, let me teach you that. You do for family, and you're my daughter now. You're my little girl," he could feel his heart flutter again "I'm adaptable, and I would change anything for you. Even if you weren't anything like me, even if you didn't want me to. There's loyalty in Reid blood. Got that?" he met her eyes in the mirror, and she smiled wildly

"This is the only thing I've seen you get passionate about aside from books or documentaries." 

"Loyalty means a lot to me."

"A lot to us." She leaned forward, touching his shoulder as he pulled into the car park beside their building. "We're a family now. I'm lucky."

Spencer couldn't blink back the tears this time, and his body shook gently, as Maeve took off her seatbelt and crawled into his lap, hugging him tightly. He hugged her tightly. "I didn't even realise I was missing anything in my life." And the hot tears burned from his eyes into Maeve's hair "I'd do anything for you. I knew it the moment I opened the door and saw you. You walked up 7 flights of stairs by yourself, carried your own suitcase and book bag. That independence Maeve...you shouldn't have it yet. You haven't been treated right. You're just like me, but I have the chance to make you good. So good," he hiccupped into her shoulder.

"Daddy," she hugged him again "I want lasagne for dinner."

He couldn't stop the abrupt laughter "Of course. Yeah, lasagne and some sort of vegetable right?"

"Not spinach."

"Oh god no. Spinach is disgusting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?  
> x


	3. Make me feel right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The only dog in the world who doesn't want to kill you."
> 
> "See? It's perfect!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys...  
> x

Spencer and Maeve were playing scrabble, both lying on the stomachs on the soft carpet, arguing over the term of a French word and about it's usage in English, when there was a knock at the door. They both froze, and a voice called out "Open up, Reid!" Morgan cried, Spencer hissed, and Maeve went to hide behind the curtains, as Spencer rushed to the door, keeping the chain on it, as he opened it, breathless and flushed. 

"Hey Morgan!" He beamed, and the handsome dark agent arched an eyebrow "What- what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Ah, no," his voice was slightly too high pitched "No, I don't think you should."

"Come on, Reid," Morgan teased, grinning like a player "What? You got a girl in there?" At Spencer's silence, Morgan became serious, smile disappearing, and frown lines appearing on his usually smooth forehead "No shit- seriously? What are you doing?"

Spencer's face burned "Playing scrabble?"

"Dude, open the door."

"I can't." Spencer insisted, shaking his head, and Maeve giggled, Morgan's eyebrows raised when he heard the feminine sound

Curiosity got the better of him; "You do have a girl in there! Come on, let me in-"

"I have to go, see you in work, Morgan!" and he closed the door, locking it and sighing in partial relief as Maeve burst out laughing, Spencer let out a breathless grin, shaking his head, murmuring quietly "Oh god...I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow." He hung his head as Maeve hugged him tightly, tugging him back to the game, as Spencer worried if Morgan would tell anyone about how much weirder he'd been acting than usual. 

...  
...  
...

"Alright Reid, enough." Morgan confronted him the next day at work, cornering him in the kitchen at work, Spencer swallowed, dressed in a pink shirt and waistcoat with tight jeans, satchel falling off his shoulder, and Morgan in his fitting V-neck, muscles taut. "Tell me who you're seeing."

"Who I'm- No one! God! No, jeez Morgan, just because I spend an evening with someone doesn't mean I'm seeing them!" He sipped his coffee, looking up at his fellow agent with large brown eyes, then more firmly "I'm not seeing anyone."

"Really?" Morgan couldn't help how his shoulders sagged in relief. He'd assumed the word, Spencer was happily seeing a woman, well okay, that wasn't the worst for Spencer, in fact, it would be great, but for Morgan, who had taken a shine to Reid for the past 4 years- "Then who was in your apartment?"

"A good friend."

"Have you always been this cryptic and I've never noticed?" He teased, ruffling Spencer's hair "Fine, you've been in a good mood though, and I like seeing you happy." Spencer flushed, and nodded, opening his mouth as though to say something, before deciding against it. 

"Thanks, Morgan," he said eventually, heading out.

...  
...  
...

Obviously, he couldn't hide her forever.

They looked beautiful together as they walked through the park in the summer sunshine. Spencer in a white shirt, top buttons undone, sleeves rolled up, and shirt tucked into his jeans, and Maeve in a white dress, they looked like father and daughter, hands linked, before Maeve declared that she should be allowed to be on Spencer's back, to reach the green leaves on the trees, count caterpillars, and Spencer hoisted her up, as Maeve plucked a leaf, making the branch shimmer and shine. "Look!" She beamed, holding it in Spencer's face "This has recently germinated."

"Yeah?" He grinned as she pressed her cheek to his as he wondered down the path, flushing as a woman with a dog smiled at them coyly. 

"I want a dog!" Maeve declared as they walked over a small bridge to the other side of the large park

"Really?" Spencer winced "I'm not really a dog person." The Reid Effect still rang true, there was only a handful of exceptions, incredibly large dogs that saw him as no threat at all, and Clooney, Morgan's dog, who had become so use to Spencer, that he no longer tried to rip his throat out every time he saw him. 

"You haven't found the right dog." She nodded, gripping Spencer's collar, getting more comfortable on his back, she felt safe, secure, pressed against him, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She was glad Spencer was nothing like her mother. She was glad she was with him. She gasped with glee as he leaned forward over the bridge, so she was nearer the water, she squealed in delight-

"Spencer?!" Came an incredulous voice, and Spencer spun to see Morgan, out for a jog in black shorts and a black shirt, light sheen of sweat covering him as he pulled out his headphones. 

"Oh, hey Derek," Spencer forced a smile, Maeve clutching his neck tightly "What's up?"

"Uh..." he looked at a loss for words, stepping towards him, eyes flickering up pointedly to Maeve, and then back to Spencer, take in the similarities, and unable to hide his shock. Two sets of inquisitive brown eyes, brown longs, pale skin, thin, angular- both beautiful. 

"Dad?" Maeve asked quietly, nuzzling into Spencer's neck "Is this the man who came to the house yesterday?"

Morgan's eyes almost bugged out of his head "Dad?!" He exclaimed, Spencer pressed his lips together and sighed, hitching Maeve higher up his back "Reid- what the hell is going on?" Spencer Reid- notorious, innocent, virgin, Spencer Reid, had a child? Oh dear sweet lord, he was just about the worst profiler in the world if he hadn't spotted this.

"Uh, this is my...daughter, I guess, Maeve," he shifted slightly "Maeve, this is the man who came to the apartment yesterday, Derek Morgan," she held out her hand, and Derek shook it gently, staring at the two of them as though trying to see if this was possible- but knowing that they looked too much alike. "Derek?" Spencer asked worriedly "Are you alright? You look like you might faint?"

"You have a kid?"

"I'm actually his niece," Maeve said softly "But he adopted me a few weeks ago after my mom died."

"Spence?" Morgan whispered, "I don't understand-"

"Come home with us," Spencer sighed gently "I'll explain then," he set Maeve down, and she tapped her feet against the ground, looking up at Morgan and waving. Morgan looked down at her and couldn't help his heart from melting slightly. She was adorable. She looked like someone Garcia would have endless amounts of fun dressing up.

"Daddy talks about you a lot." And if that didn't warm Derek's heart, he didn't know what did. He looked up at the young agent with hopeful eyes

"Alright," Spencer laughed, embarrassed, ruffling her hair "Let's be quiet, hmm?"

Morgan laughed for the first time since their encounter.

...  
...  
...

"I can't believe you didn't tell anyone." Morgan whispered, as the three of them sat in the sitting room, Maeve on the sofa and Morgan and Spencer on the armchairs "You just...adopted your niece, your sister died, and you didn't tell anyone else." He drew his hands over his hair "I can't believe I didn't realise."

"Sorry," Spencer whispered "I wanted to be able to sort it out before I told anyone else. But when I did- you'd have been the first, I swear."

"Derek?" Maeve asked, getting off the sofa to prod at Derek's knee, the dark agent smiled softly

"What's up, baby girl?"

"I want a dog, but Daddy won't get me one."

"What?" Derek faked outrage, lifting Maeve onto his knee "Spencer Jay Gatsby-"

"That's not my name-"

"You aren't getting the most adorable girl on earth a dog? Why ever not?" Morgan grinned as Maeve bounced up and down clapping her hands in delight

Spencer groaned, rubbing his eyes "Maeve, Derek has a dog, maybe he'll let you play with Clooney."

"You have a dog?" she screamed, laughing, and wrapping her arms around Morgan tightly "Can I see?!"

Morgan laughed, shooting a look at Spencer as he hugged the little girl "She's louder than you, isn't she, pretty boy?"

Spencer grinned "You shouldn't have taken her side in the dog thing."

Spencer was incredibly glad Derek knew, he was caring, and calm, and Maeve seemed to shine to him almost immediately, sensing that he was trustworthy. And Derek liked her. But Derek had always been good with kids. So after Maeve was all tucked in, Spencer tucked his hands into his pockets, nervous, as Morgan stood outside, leaning against the door, ready to leave. "So, I'll come around tomorrow, bring Clooney?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Spencer smiled "I'm really sorry for not telling you-"

"Reid," Morgan grinned, cupping Spencer's neck "It's okay," and he leaned forward, barely brushing his lips to Spencer's. The younger agent stood frozen, eyes wide, and he found himself leaning forward, towards the warm sensation, and Morgan parted his lips, and Spencer was intoxicated, moaning softly, leaning further forward, until Morgan pushed him back. Spencer blushed furiously, murmuring an apology, but Morgan lifted his chin and kissed his nose "I don't mind you getting carried away, Spencer, it's hot as hell, but I can't exactly return it when Maeve's asleep next door." He leaned forward and gave another addictive kiss. "Sleep well,"

"Goodnight, Derek,"

And everything just felt right


	4. Sure Of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's absurd, and not as romantic, but it means a hell of a lot more.

"Oh god- gross," Spencer whimpered as Clooney licked a long stripe up the side of his face, he pushed the dog away, wiping his face with his sleeve, as Clooney went to Maeve who hugged him, sitting on the floor and playing with him, she scratched Clooney's ear and the dog rolled over to show his stomach, which she rubbed happily. Spencer shook his head in distaste and Derek laughed, ruffling his hair

"Better get used to that wet dog smell, Spence,"

"Never." Spencer vowed, standing and closing the door, he went to the kitchen, turning on the kettle, the morning sunshine starting to shine through the window. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure," Morgan nodded, collapsing onto the sofa, grinning at Maeve, cartoons muted on the TV "It's so weird that you have a kid, can't wrap my head around it,"

"He's very good," Maeve spoke up, "He takes me to school and packs my lunchbox. He signs all the letters for fieldtrips." Her long hair hung down in beautiful ringlets, and god, she looked so much like Spencer it was hard to believe that she was his niece, not his daughter. "He got me a glow in the dark periodic table,"

"Yeah, but he didn't get you a dog, did he?" Morgan challenged "Your Uncle Derek did that," Maeve giggled in delight and Spencer came over, handing Derek a mug of coffee 

"No please, continue to destroy her image of me," he stated dryly, handing Maeve a bowl of fruit, pieces of watermelon, blueberries, blackberries, strawberries and grapes. He shifted at Morgan's glance "What? It's healthy."

"In all the years I've known you, the only fruit I've ever seen you eat is pineapple."

"To be perfectly honest Morgan, how many times have you seen me eat anything?

Now that made Morgan pause. He could count all the times on one hand. He frowned, watching Maeve dig into the berries. He looked at his friend, worried "Reid..."

Spencer shrugged, self-conscious "I forget sometimes. With Maeve..." he smiled "She reminds me, because I never forget about her."

"You're not eating now."

"Not hungry,"

"What have you had today?"

"Coffee."

"No. Reid." Derek stood up, heading to the clean kitchen, the whole apartment was clean, it was nice, it meant Spencer was always ready for guests. Not that he got that many of them. But Maeve was tidy too, cleaned up after herself all the time, and she dusted the window sill. He opened the cupboards, and was pleased to find them all full, Spencer did look after her. He picked out a pineapple from the fridge and cut it up quickly, while Spencer called for him not to bother. "You need someone to look after you." Derek said firmly, as Spencer came into the kitchen and sat on the counter, watching him. Derek handed him a piece of pineapple, but Spencer shook his head stubbornly, so Derek caught his chin in one hand, and held the pineapple to his lips in a strangely intimate embrace. 

"No way." Spencer slurred, but Derek stood between his legs, shrugging

"I won't move."

Spencer rolled his eyes, but open his mouth, and took the perfectly bite sized pineapple it melted, cool and delicious on his tongue, and he nipped Derek's finger with his teeth as punishment. But Morgan didn't laugh like he thought, instead, he picked up another piece of pineapple, dragged it down Spencer's bottom lip, until he took it into his mouth, chewing with an unreadable expression. "Derek?" he whispered, but the dark agent didn't respond, so Spencer took the tip of Derek index finger into his mouth, and sucked lightly, sensually. Derek whimpered, a choked sound in his suddenly dry throat, He picked up another piece of pineapple, much larger this time, and held it up for Spencer to take a bite, which he did, but his teeth didn't cut all the way down, he held it there, and just like he thought, Derek ate the other half in a perfect 'Lady and the Tramp' moment, and their lips met softly, the taste of pineapple strong. 

"Daddy!" Maeve called from the living room "Can we take Clooney for a walk?"

"Sure," Spencer called out, breathless, and he slid off the counter, flushing, as Derek caught his arm

"Hey-"

"Hey what?" Spencer snapped, suddenly angry "This isn't anything. You don't want this, you're confused-"

"Spe-"

"Come on," he shook his head "You don't want to be involved with someone who has a child." He smiled ruefully "I know you Derek, I've known you for 8 years, you're my best friend, and you don't want baggage-"

"With you, Reid," Derek cut him off "It's not baggage. It's a family."

...  
...  
...

"Are we actually doing this?" Spencer whispered, as they walked down the beach, Maeve and Clooney up ahead "Seems highly illogical. You found out about my niece yesterday, we kissed for the first time yesterday, and today we're saying that we're going to be a family? Doesn't seem like much of a success story,"

"Come on, pretty boy," Morgan beamed, wrapping his arm around his shoulders "You're amazing. I look at that little girl and I see so much of you in her, how could I not love her too?"

"Too?" Spencer smiled brilliantly "Are you telling me you love me on the day we make it official that we're dating? That's absurd."

"Then I'm absurd," Derek shrugged, kissing Spencer's temple "But it doesn't make it any less true." The sun shone down on them "I love you."

Spencer didn't say it back. Honestly- because he didn't feel it yet. But he would. In time. "Alright, but we take this slow. Nice and easy. We're not gonna rush into this. We're gonna make it work. Because I care about you." He refused to meet Derek's eyes tugging at his jacket, but he could tell Derek was grinning, arm still firm around his shoulders. "How long?" he asked instead, quietly "How long have you looked at me like that?" he still wouldn't meet his eyes, watching Maeve lean down to touch the water as it crawled up the sand. 

"Since Tobias. But you were...going through some stuff,"

"That was 6 years ago."

"I was being subtle."

"Or-" Spencer twirled to face him, smirking, he leaned up, whispering into Derek's ear "You were shy."

"Shut it, genius," Derek grinned "Are we gonna tell people?"

"No." Spencer said quickly "Not until we know this is serious."

"It is."

"Derek," Spencer shot him a small smile "Not until we're sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't longer, but I have a tummy ache :(  
> x

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
